


Promo' [art]

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Bande Dessinée), Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, I'm Sorry, christmas fanservice, untranslatable pun, wonky anatomy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Et donc si on costume Tomie en Mère Noël il lui faut deux bonnets !
Collections: malu tries to draw





	Promo' [art]

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Promo'  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/="malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnage :** Tomie Katana  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Taille :** 1203 × 1606 pixels)


End file.
